When a user accesses a web site via a network, the user interface (UI) display that is presented by the web site may not be in an area of UI that is satisfactory to a user. It is therefore desirable to allow the user to specify an area of the UI for display of information presented to the user. Further, the format of the display may not be satisfactory to the user. It is therefore also desirable to provide an overlay for displayed information that presents the information on the UI in a layout format that is satisfactory to the user. Currently users also cannot create a list of items from items that arrive to a user device via online content such as an email. A computer layer that facilitates creation of a list of items received as content is also desirable.